CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~
CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ (CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA!〜ほほえみになる魔法〜 CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Hohoemi ni Naru Mahō~?) is the first ending theme for Maho Girls Pretty Cure!, sung by Rie Takahashi and Yui Horie, the voice actresses of Mirai Asahina and Riko. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 7th, 2016. Its last appearance was in episode 21 on June 26th, 2016. Info *Singer:Rie Takahashi, Yui Horie *Writer:Sumiyo Mutsumi *Composer:Akifumi Tada *Arranger:Hiroshi Nakamura *Time:1:30 (TV Size), 4.07 (Full) *First Appearance:Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!/CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Single Lyric Japanese ハッピー！魔法ではじけCiao！ ステキあつめるステッキと イロトリドリーム宝石 うまれるキセキ！ あの星はキャンディーに♪ 涙はピッカリ笑顔に♪ 元気無敵のコンビで 一寸先もBe Shine☆ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 明日よ　いい日になれ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ほうき乗って 仲間とみんなで唱えよう ほほえみみになる魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ウレシ→タノシ→ファンタジー！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ プリキュア！ Romaji Happī! Mahō de hajike Ciao! Suteki atsumeru sutekki to Irotori dorīmu hōseki Umareru kiseki! Ano hoshi wa kyandī ni♪ Namida wa pikkari egao ni♪ Genki muteki no konbi de Issun saki mo Be Shine☆ Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Asu yo ī hi ni nare! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Hōki notte Nakama to min'na de tonaeyou Hohoemi ni naru mahō Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Ureshi→Tanoshi→Fantajī! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Purikyua! English Happy! Bursting in magic with a Ciao! Gathering all the nice sticks For the colorful dream jewel That is born in miracles! Upon this star is some candy♪ Whose smile shines through its tears♪ The energetic and invincible duo Is an inch ahead so Be Shine☆ Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow will be a good day! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelyre! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Riding on the broom With your friends and everyone let's chant To create smiles with magic Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelyre! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Happiness→Fun Times→Fantasy! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelyre! Magical Users Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Full Version Japanese ハッピー！魔法ではじけCiao！ ステキあつめるステッキと イロトリドリーム宝石 うまれるキセキ！ あの星はキャンディーに♪ 涙はピッカリ笑顔に♪ 元気無敵のコンビで 一寸先もBe Shine☆ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 明日よ　いい日になれ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ほうき乗って 仲間とみんなで唱えよう ほほえみみになる魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ウレシ→タノシ→ファンタジー！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ ワンダー！なんだかパワフルJump（じゃん）！ 不思議を映すスコープで 到来未来エスコート ケセラセラッキー！ トラブルもアトラクション！？ ピンチも勇気クエスト 虹のすべり台おりたら 以心伝心　Good楽（らく）！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 夢のドアよ　開け！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 手をとりあい 一生一緒ゆびきり 友情をつなぐ魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ キボウ→カナウ→イザNOW（ナウ）！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ 明日よ　いい日になれ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ほうき乗って 仲間とみんなで唱えよう ほほえみになる魔法 キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ウレシ→タノシ→ファンタジー！ キュアップ・ラパパ！ ミラクル・マジカル・ジュエリーレ！ 魔法（まほう）つかいプリキュア！ プリキュア！ Romaji Happī! Mahō de hajike Ciao! Suteki atsumeru sutekki to Irotori dorīmu hōseki Umareru kiseki! Ano hoshi wa kyandī ni♪ Namida wa pikkari egao ni♪ Genki muteki no konbi de Issun saki mo Be Shine☆ Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Asu yo ī hi ni nare! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Hōki notte Nakama to min'na de tonaeyou Hohoemi ni naru mahō Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Ureshi→Tanoshi→Fantajī! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Wandā! Nandaka pawafuru Jump! Fushigi wo utsusu sukōpu de Tōrai mirai esukōto Keserase rakkī! Toraburu mo atorakushon!? Pinchi mo yūki kuesuto Niji no suberidai oritara Ishindenshin Good raku! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Yume no doa yo hirake! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu ・RaPaPa! Te wo toriai Isshō issho yubikiri Yūjō wo tsunagu mahō Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Kibou￫Kanau￫Iza NOW! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Asu yo ī hi ni nare! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・ Majikaru・ Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Hōki notte Nakama to min'na de tonaeyou Hohoemi ni naru mahō Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Ureshi→Tanoshi→Fantajī! Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Mirakuru・Majikaru・Juerīre! Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Purikyua! English Happy! Bursting in magic with a Ciao! Gathering all the nice sticks For the colorful dream jewel That is born in miracles! Upon this star is some candy♪ Whose smile shines through its tears♪ The energetic and invincible duo Is an inch ahead so Be Shine☆ Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow will be a good day! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelyre! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Riding on the broom With your friends and everyone let's chant To create smiles with magic Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelyre! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Happiness→Fun Times→Fantasy! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelyre! Magical Users Pretty Cure! Wonder! We somehow do a powerful Jump! A scope that reflects the mystery Here comes the future escort We will always be lucky! Being in trouble is an attraction!? To have courage in a quest we need a pinch When the cage slides off the rainbow We will understand Good fun! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Open the door of your dreams! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! To tie your hands is Like swearing upon our life together To connect our magical friendship! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Hopes will→Come true→Right NOW! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Magical Users Pretty Cure! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Tomorrow will be a good day! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Riding on that broom Let's chant with your friends and everyone A spell to create smiles Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Happiness→Fun Times→Fantasy! Cure Up・RaPaPa! Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle! Magical Users Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Characters Appearance *Cure Miracle *Cure Magical *Mofurun Trivia *This is the first ending to be sung by the Cures' voice actresses. **It is however, the second ending to be sung by more than one singer. The first being Ganbalance de Dance ~Kibou no Relay~ by CURE QUARTET. *This is the fourth ending to have a mascot dancing alongside the Cures, after ♯Kibou Rainbow♯ with Hummy, Pretty Cure Memory with Ribbon and Party Has Come with Ribbon and Glasan. *Like Love Link, this ending theme has the transformation phrase in its title. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Ending Category:Ending Category:Music Category:Song Category:Track Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Song